narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Tailed Beast
The are nine giant monsters that serve to drive the plot of the Naruto series. They are differentiated by the number of tails they have, ranging from one to nine. The tailed beasts are large, living forms of chakra, sometimes referred to as ,Naruto chapter 404, page 14 giving them power that far outmatches most shinobi. However, this immense strength is tempered by their bestial nature, which restricts them from being intelligent enough to use it effectively. As such, when the tailed beasts are sealed within humans, they are able to benefit from the knowledge of their hosts, giving them the ability to better utilise their powers.Naruto chapter 318, page 11 In the anime, all the tailed beasts' chakra is coloured red. Due to their strength, the beasts are usually treated as mere tools to be used or taken, a sentiment they detest; although they have knowledge of the Sage of the Six Paths and seem to be aware of their origin as pieces of the Ten-Tails,Naruto chapter 499, page 15 they view themselves as individuals with their own personalities and emotions, and a good portion of their rage stems from being treated as mere "pets" of the shinobi. However, their relationships with each other are little better. Although they are able to communicate telepathically with each other and their jinchūriki, and know each other on a personal level,Naruto chapter 567, page 10 there is a significant amount of conflict between them. One reason is due to Kurama's belief that their strength is determined by their number of tails. NoBody FBI copyright@_,ayel,cdo.com The Tailed Beasts | }} Trivia * In the manga, before Taka began working with Akatsuki, Akatsuki was said to have seven tailed beasts. In the anime, when Taka is sent to capture the Eight-Tails, the group has only six, the seventh missing beast being the Six-Tails to make room for an additional anime-only arc. * Several non-jinchūriki shinobi, such as Kisame Hoshigaki and the Fourth Raikage, have been said to hold chakra levels comparable to that of a tailed beast. In fact, the former has been given the moniker of . * In Naruto Shippūden 2: Bonds, it features a creature called the Zero-Tails. Despite having a numerical tail name, it is not an actual tailed beast and it has characteristics that are quite different from them. * Among the tailed beasts, only Kurama has been shown to be subject to the Summoning Technique. * The concept of a pseudo-jinchūriki was explored in an anime-exclusive arc, in which Sora was revealed to have had residual chakra from Kurama, collected after it rampaged Konoha, sealed into him. This happened before the introduction of the concept in the manga. * A Kumogakure ninja once attempted to replicate the Gold and Silver Brothers stunt with tentacle meat from the Eight-Tails, but died instead. The brothers' success was attributed to a possible distant relationship with the Sage of the Six Paths.Naruto chapter 529, page 4 * In the anime, the Four Celestial Symbols Men were also able to siphon Shukaku's power in order to revive their leader, Seimei. * When a jinchūriki dies, the tailed beast — if still sealed within them at that times, "dies" as well. The beast will, however, be automatically revived later.Naruto chapter 541, page 13''Naruto'' chapter 543, page 9 References he:השדים המזונבים ru:Хвостатые звери Category:Tailed beasts